


Their Date

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Mollycroft Prompts [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their date and after</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Date

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller) in the [PromptButSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptButSlow) collection. 



> **Prompt:** bakery, nurse, parachute
> 
> Sent in by princess_lollipop
> 
> Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Happy Valentines!
> 
> Sorry this took longer to finish editing than I thought it would, I had the overwhelming urge to scrub my walls (which is amusing to watch I am sure cause I cannot find my step ladder and I was determined to do all eight feet of wall when I am only 5'1...)
> 
> Any suggestions for tags would be welcome since I was not sure how to tag it...
> 
> Direct continuation of Before Their Date

When they first arrive at the restaurant where he had made arrangements, a valet gives them a small ticket in exchange for the car. Inside they are led to private seating area that was tastefully divided from the other tables by stained glass dividers and carefully placed plants.

She finds the dividers most interesting because no two of them are the same and they depict a wide variety of scenes. Some of those scenes include a woman cooking in a bakery, a nurse helping a man to stand, a child playing with toys, friends hanging out together in a park, a man gliding with a parachute, and a couple dancing close together. There are actually far more of them, but those are the ones that they pass or are near their table. Each table has its own hanging light that also have stained glass covers that seem to match the divider walls nearest the lights. The overall effect is quite beautiful with a peaceful glow.

“I hope you enjoy dinner as much as you seem to enjoy the décor,” there is amusement in his voice along with some other emotion.

Smiling at him happily, she replies, “I am sure I will.” Settling into their seats she glances around one more time before considering the menu before her. everything sounds so good that she is not actually sure what to get so she makes a choice, setting the menu aside and remarking with a mischievous smile, “Pick something for me please.”

He nods, considering his options based on her previous dinner choices. When the waitress returns to get their order he places it for both of them. Selecting a light salad with grilled chicken and a light soup for himself, for her he orders a hearty, fresh made beef and vegetable potpie with garlic bread.

Tilting her head to the side she remarks, “You realize you can eat more solid foods right? There is nothing wrong with your build and you’re not overweight.”

A slight flush colors his face though he says nothing. Instead he studies the stained glass panel closest to them as he tries to control the blush. His weight has always been a delicate subject for him, particularly with the way that Sherlock likes to pick on him about it. He considers changing the subject but she beats him to it with her next question.

“Was your time away at least productive?” her voice is soft, trying for relaxing since she knows he is currently self conscious.

Accepting the change, a smile curves his lips as he nods once, “Indeed.”

Smiling brilliantly at him she remarks, “That’s all that counts then,” nothing else is asked about the time he was away to which he is very thankful since he could not answer anyways.

After that their conversation turns to more amusing topics such as funny anecdotes about coworkers, bloopers that Sherlock has done over the years, both ones he realized were silly and ones he never did, and the curious differences between John and Sherlock yet the fact they work so well together. From there, the conversation eventually turns to pets. She discusses her cats both past and present, while he discusses the hamster he had as a small child before Sherlock’s birth.

When dinner arrives the conversation slows but does not stop. Instead it turns to more flirty conversation. With each taking turns subtly hitting on each other. With each volley that passes between them, the tension seems to get higher and higher until it almost is thick enough to cut. For him it is a novel concept, normally women, or men for that matter, do not flirt with him, and yet here she is flirting up a storm. Of course it might not seem like flirting to some but to him it is. Meanwhile she is enjoying the flirting that he is doing in response, it might not be the same type of flirting as most would do, but it is perfect for him. Their mutual awkwardness in social situations of this nature is actually making it balanced for the both of them.

After they complete their dinners, he orders desert for the both of them, getting one of those couple tester plates. Desert is mostly silent, each taking turns nibbling on bites from the plate, occasionally offering the other a bite and then blushing. To an outsider it would have been adorable to see since they were taking turns being various shades of red.

When they are done eating he queries, “Would you like to go somewhere for a bit?”

“How about to one of our flats for a good cuddle?” she answers, a mischievous smile curves her lips as she continues, “Of course the cats will join us at my flat.”

A serious look crosses his features as he considers it. Cuddling, after all the flirting they had been doing may lead to something more, perhaps his flat would be better, just in case it does take that turn though he really does not expect it to. If it does, quick mental inventory of bedroom and bathroom reassures him that he has whatever supplies may be needed. Though, he knows for a fact that both of them are healthy without any sort of diseases. He probably was not supposed to check her blood tests records without asking, however in his line of work its always better to be safe than sorry, that same view probably follows through here too.

“I have a nice sized sofa in front of a fireplace,” he offers with a slightly hesitant smile.

Her lips curve up as she nods, standing and accepting his arm as they walk out of the building.

As soon as they reach the parking lot the car is idling on the curb waiting for them. It is a short ride from the restaurant to his flat. Once there he parks the car in the garage, chuckling at the expression on Molly’s face when she sees his other car. Gently taking her hand, he heads inside, with her close behind him. Inside the flat he takes her into the back lounge where he prefers to spend his time, not the front one she had waited in previously. As she gets comfortable on the divan, he gets a small relaxing fire going in the fireplace before taking off his upper most layers including his coat and suit jacket. After a moments debate he also toes off his shoes, tucking them under the edge of the table so they will not be in the way.

The last time they had cuddled it had not been intentional so he is not exactly sure how go about doing so on purpose.

“Come here,” she murmurs, holding a hand out towards him, palm up.

Accepting the hand, he is tugged down onto the corner spot, shifting slightly he situates himself so she can curl up against his side if that’s what she wants. It is an unusual feeling, he cannot recall the last time he had intentionally touched someone like this. Actually, besides in front of her fireplace twelve days ago he had not. Hmmm. Thankfully she seems to know what she is doing because he does not. Once he is comfortable, she scoots up so she is pressed against his side and leg with her head situated on his shoulder, the hand she had pulled him down with she loosely sets across her shoulders so he can determine what he wants to do with it. For a while they stay like that. She enjoys listening to his heartbeat and his body warmth, while he adjusts himself to intentionally touching someone without the intention to harm. Except for when Sherlock was little, and the very rare occasions he had sex during uni he cannot recall anyone touching him with no more purpose than just to be together.

Eventually he relaxes enough to shift the arm across her shoulders so he can run his fingers up and down her arm, not really thinking about it.

She smiles at his action, slipping one around him so she can give him a half-hug as she snuggles closer.

Startled, he takes a sharp intake of breath. It brings to the forefront of his attention that there is still a great deal of tension between them of the sexual type. Quickly running through probabilities and deductions in regards to how well she would take an advance at this point, he shifts his hand further down her arm so it starts to brush her hip as well.

This time it is her sucking in air. In her case it’s not because she is startled but because he’s being arousing though she is not sure if it is intentional or not. He seems rather hesitant and she does not wish to be pushy. All thoughts of being pushy fade when he uses his other hand to tilt her chin up and kiss her softly on the lips at first, before shifting his hand to cup her jaw as he deepens the kiss.

Making a noise of enjoyment, she presses closer, arching so that there is less distance for him to reach and leaning into the contact. The arm she has tucked behind him she uses to run her hand up and down his spine slowly, enjoying when a slight tremor arches through him at the action. Her other hand comes up to sink into the auburn hair at the nape of his neck while they continue to kiss. One of his hands is still cupping her jaw while the other has shifted to holding her hip lightly.

When they finally break apart to breath, he rests his forehead against hers as he stares at her face trying to determine whether he should continue or not.

“Mycroft?” she murmurs breathlessly.

“Hmmm?” he responds still a bit lost in thought.

“Stop thinking,” she orders him right before she tilts her head back and kisses him again.

Part of his mind is shrieking at the idea of not thinking, another part of his mind is rejoicing in the idea, and the rest of his mind is busy analyzing what she seems to like and not like. Over the next several minutes, the kissing changes from purely on the lips to his lips drifting down her jaw and throat. His hand that had been cupping her jaw slowly pushes the sleeves of her dress out of the way before descending to unbutton her blouse. Her own fingers are busy working on the buttons of his waistcoat a part of him notices before she manages and shifts to do the same thing to his button down. Slender fingers slip beneath the material to run across the lower part of his abdomen. The contact sends a jolt of lust through him and he growls softly, pushing her backwards more on instinct than thought so that he is braced above her while her hands continue to explore the skin she can reach.

When he nearly falls off of the divan a soft giggle escapes her and she suggests, “Should we move this somewhere we will both fit comfortably?”

He nods, getting to his feet and holding his hand out to her. Beaming at him she accepts and he leads her through the flat upstairs to his room. Once in there his mind kicks on again and he wonders if he should undress himself, undress her, or some combination of the two.

The question is taken out of his hands when she pushes the already loose dress off and wiggles a bit so it falls to the floor, leaving her standing there in her stocking, knickers, and bra. When she is done with that, she steps forward, smaller hands tracing up his chest to his shoulders to push the waistcoat and button down off nearly getting caught on the buttons of his sleeves that he quickly unfastens while she continues to disrobe him.

He never thought his ability to unfasten them with the same hand would be used like this that’s for sure.

Once the shirts are off he decides its time he takes a bit more initiative, stepping up so they are chest to chest while reaching behind her to unfasten the bra before running his hands up under the straps and dragging them down her arms.

“Mmmmmm,” she moans softly as his warm hands leave her skin, “Mycroft,” his name has taken on a slightly different quality to it.

Trying not to smirk, he proceeds to kissing her throat, down her shoulders, tracing the delicate bones with his tongue while his hands busily explore everything he can reach.

The next several minutes are spent with them taking the time to explore and strip their partner. When both of them are bare he gently shoves her backwards onto the fluffy comforter covering his bed before following her down. In the back of his mind he is self conscious over the fact he is neither slender nor muscular, however it is something he choosing to ignore as he continues to explore her body with his hands, lips and mouth, and nose. She has her own unique scent that is complimented by her choice of perfume not overpowered. Her skin is smooth and soft, making him just want to stroke the pads of his fingers over the texture, particularly since it varies from area to area, with some areas being smoother.

“Myc-croft,” she gasps out as he nibbles along the underside of her breast, apparently he found a rather delicate spot. That smirk he had been trying to fight back previously comes to the surface again as he kisses his way across to the other side and repeats the process there, causing her to gasp and arch. Perfect.

She’s at a loss what to do because every time she goes to do something more than stroking her hands across his skin and hair he gently pushes her backwards and returns to the exploring. While she is enjoying the attentions, and boy is he a fast learner as to what she likes, she'd still like the chance to return the favor. She will just have to make sure she is the one doing the exploring next time.

By the time he is done exploring she is a writhing mass of need and he cannot recall a time in his past where he was as aroused. There is still more he wants to explore and study but his patience are currently lacking. Kissing back up her body he returns to kissing her on the lips, enjoying all of the various noises that are escaping her.

"May I?" he huskily asks, his cock nudging against her entrance.

With hooded eyes, she breathlessly answers, "Oh yes," while she presses her hips up against him.

Pressing his lips against the pulse in her throat he slowly starts to work his way within her. When he bottoms out both of them gasp. After a moment adjusting to the feel of being together he starts to rock his hips, she wraps her legs around his waist changing the angle and causing both to gasp again. Neither last very long before they are coming.

He can feel the blush creeping across his skin at the loss of control. Pulling out and rolling to his side to avoid crushing her, he watches her through hooded eyes as he tries to figure out what to say. It really had been too long, and in each of those rare cases the female had left immediately after which meant this was the first time dealing with this. Is there a particular form of etiquette for this situation?

While he is over thinking the situation, she chuckles softly, snuggling closer and tucking her head against his shoulder, “That was lovely,” she murmurs sleepily, “Next time let’s not act like teenagers, but for now, nap time.” Softly she kisses his shoulder before drifting off to sleep.

Blinking at her in shock, he is surprised at the ease in which she seems to trust him. No one trusts him that much, it is something to consider later, but for now, well a nap does sound good…


End file.
